A Bittersweet Breakfast
by Natascope
Summary: Harry uses a Patented Daydream Charm to spend time with his parents, godfather, and Remus to inform them of his engagement to Ginny.


I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: This is for Season IV of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Finals Round 2.

Team & Position: Caerphilly Catapults, Chaser 1.

Base Prompt: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product endorsement: Patented Daydream Charms (not suitable for wizards under 16).

Optional Prompt: #01. (dialogue) "Stop fidgeting so much!"

Optional Prompt: #10. (nursery rhyme) Hush, Little Baby

Optional Prompt: #15. (quote) "I may be drunk, but in the morning I will be sober and you will still be ugly." - Winston Churchill 

Patented Daydream Charms:

'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.'

\- Rowling, J.K. (2011-03-27). Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (p. 117). Pottermore Limited. Kindle Edition.

* * *

Harry twisted the charm on the bracelet around his wrist while muttering to himself.

With a deep breath, he opened the door. "Hello! I'm home!" Harry yelled as he stepped inside the cottage, shutting the door behind him.

"We're in the kitchen!" came the returning yell.

Harry walked through the living room, noting a pillow and blanket laying on the couch. As he made his way through the room, he heard someone grumbling from within. "Couldn't you lot all try being quieter? Some of us aren't morning people." Stepping through the kitchen door, Harry's breath caught in his throat. Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table while a woman with red hair was working at the stove.

"Mum," Harry breathed.

"Good morning, Harry," Lily said. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Mum!" Harry exclaimed loudly while he ran to wrap her in a hug. Harry's enthusiasm brought a laugh from Remus and Lily.

"Really, Harry?" Lily asked. "There's no need to be so clingy. What would your girlfriend say?" she asked, teasing him.

Finally breaking away from his mother, he stepped over to the table to greet Remus and Sirius with their own hugs. While Remus was amenable, Sirius had to be forcibly pulled up. The change in position caused a loud groan from him. Harry held on tight while the man stood rigidly, shocked from the sudden affection and, presumably, a hangover. When he was released, Sirius slumped bonelessly back into his chair.

"Sorry," Harry finally said in answer to Lily, "but it has just felt like so long since I last saw you." Thinking about the state of the couch, Harry asked, "So, Sirius stayed over last night?"

Lily tsked. "Yes, the boys stayed up much too late celebrating the Catapults' latest win. It would appear that this one," she said, pointing a spatula at Sirius, "also had too much to drink and didn't want to go home. But you never answered my question, Harry, have you had breakfast?"

"No, I haven't eaten," Harry said.

"Bacon and eggs okay?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine."

Harry settled down at the table in the seat next to Sirius and cater-corner from Remus. "So, Harry, why did you ask for everyone here today?" Remus asked.

"Oh, just some news I needed to share, though it looks like we're still waiting for people. Where's Tonks?" Harry asked.

"She'll be by soon. She was getting ready to drop off Teddy with Andromeda for the day. They were running a bit late, so I came over first."

"And your father should be down any minute," Lily said.

"Would you two please talk a bit more quietly? Some of us have a hangover here," Sirius grumbled, his head laying on the table.

"Oh, poor Sirius," Remus mocked. "What is it you said last night? I believe it was, 'I may be drunk, but in the morning I will be sober and you will still be ugly.' Well, Sirius, you certainly don't look so pretty, and I'm my usual handsome self."

"Shut up, Remus. Tell you what, you stay quiet, I'll get you something. How 'bout a bird?"

"Like a _mocking_ bird?"

"I was thinking of a different kind of bird, but sure, why not."

"But, what if it doesn't sing? Maybe you could get something I could give to Dora, like a ring?"

Sirius took a moment to think before he grumbled, "A ring that's enchanted to keep your mouth shut."

Remus held up his hand and looked at his wedding ring. "Hmm, we both already have rings, so maybe something else. Oh, I know, a looking glass might be perfect."

More quickly this time, Sirius said, "Looking glass? More like Foe-Glass. So you can see when I'm coming to kill you for talking too loudly."

"Good point, you'd probably just drop and break it before you could even give it to me. Well then, how about—"

Lily and Harry's laughter interrupted the pair before they could continue any further. Remus was wearing a smirk while Sirius rolled his head so that he could glare at them. "Sirius," Lily managed to say through her laughter, "you realize that you and Remus were basically going through a nursery rhyme just now?"

Sirius rolled his head to look at Remus and saw him smirking. "I hate you so much, Moony."

The kitchen door slammed open, causing Sirius' head to jerk up and a groan to escape his lips. "Good news, Sirius! I managed to find a hangover cure in the medicine cabinet." James said as entered the kitchen and placed a vial into Sirius' hand. Seeing Harry seated next to Sirius, James continued, "And I see that Harry has arrived."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Sirius said, quickly pulling out the stopper and downing the potion in a single gulp.

Meanwhile, Harry stood up and exchanged a hug with his father. "Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Harry. I must admit, we're excited to hear whatever news you have."

"We're just waiting on—"

A loud whoosh and a thump, followed by a yelp, was heard from the living room. A few seconds later, a head of pink hair poked through the door. "Wotcher Potters, Sirius."

"Morning, Tonks," Harry said as he pulled her into the room and enveloped her in a hug. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite aunt?"

"From what you've said, that's not exactly setting a high bar there, Harry," Tonks said with a grin on her face. Breaking the hug, she moved over to Lily by the stove, "You need any help?"

"No, I'm good, Dora," Lily replied. "Would you like anything?"

"Whatever you're already making would be perfect, thanks." Tonks then moved back to the table, and sat down beside Remus, leaving the two ends of the table open for James and Lily. She then leaned on the table and asked Harry, "So, what's the news?"

"Uh…" Harry stammered, fidgeting in his seat, "I'll tell you once the food is ready."

"Food's ready!" Lily announced, plates settling down in front of each person at the table.

"Well, that's convenient," Harry muttered. With everyone now seated, Harry shifted awkwardly in an attempt to feel comfortable under their stares.

"Stop fidgeting so much!" Lily exclaimed. "The way you're acting makes me think someone's died!"

"No, no," Harry said with a hint of pain in his voice, "nobody died today." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You all know that I've been dating Ginny Weasley for a while now, right?"

While everyone nodded, Lily said, "Please tell me you didn't break up with her!"

"Well, you see…as of last night, Ginny is no longer my girlfriend," Harry said, looking down at the table.

There was a shocked silence that permeated the group before there was a resounding, "What?" echoed by everyone at the table.

"We had a talk last night, and the primary topic was our relationship. Neither of us was happy with the current state of it, so we agreed it would be best if she were no longer my girlfriend." Harry said with a slight hitch in his voice, not looking up from the table.

"Oh, Harry," Sirius said, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Don't worry! There are other mermaids in the sea! You and me, Harry, tonight, we'll go out and have fun."

"Sirius Black! There is no need to do any such thing! Poor Harry needs a bit of time before getting back out there!" Lily exclaimed.

Tonks' hair had lost its typical vibrancy. She reached across the table and took one of his hands. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Though, I know some witches in the DMLE who would be happy to take you out."

Harry started to tremble in his seat.

Remus came to Harry's defense. "Dora! I agree with Lily, now isn't the time to be trying to set him up on dates."

"Oh, come on, Remus, Lily, you know that going out a with a pretty girl always helped James whenever Lily turned him down," Sirius said.

"Leave me out of this," James replied. "This is about Harry and his relationship with Ginny. However, I do have one question for everyone at the table." All but Harry turned to look at him. "Have any of you realized that Harry isn't crying or about to break down but is instead desperately attempting to keep from laughing?"

With James' statement, Harry raised his head and gave up on holding in his laughter. "I almost got you all! So, so close to a successful prank on the Marauders!" Harry continued laughing while the table's well-wishers looked slightly put out.

"So, your relationship with Ginny is fine, and she's still your girlfriend? Why would you prank us on something like that?" Lily asked.

Harry's laughter finally subsided. "To answer the first part of your question, yes, Ginny's and my relationship is great. As to the second part, however, she is no longer my girlfriend."

Harry paused for a moment. Based on her hair color, Tonks was the first to get what Harry was alluding to, "Really?" she asked, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Yep! Last night I asked Ginny to marry me, and she said yes!" Harry exclaimed.

Tonks squealed while the rest of the table took a moment to process the news before offering Harry their congratulations.

"Do you have a date picked out yet?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I figured I'd go with Ginny. She might take it wrong if I showed up with another girl on my arm," Harry said with a smirk, getting a laugh from Sirius.

"Prat. You know what I was asking."

"No, nothing's been decided," Harry said. "Though, Sirius, you do know what this means, right?" Sirius looked at him questioningly. "You will now be the only unmarried man here. When are you going to settle down?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he very slowly raised a piece of bacon to his mouth and took a large bite, chewing slowly as he stared at Harry. This acted as a signal for everyone to start eating. While eating their breakfasts, the conversation continued on about possible wedding plans.

Before long, Tonks exclaimed, "Oh, bugger, look at the time. I need to get into the office."

Harry turned to look at the clock mounted on the wall; he had nearly been here for thirty minutes. After a sigh, he said, "Me, too." He pushed back his chair and stood up. "Thanks for letting me share this news with you. I'll stop by with Ginny as soon as I can."

As he made his way to the door to leave, Lily stopped him and pulled him into another hug, "Congratulations, Harry. We are all proud of you and love you very much. I'm sure that Ginny will fit right in with the family."

Harry nodded, unable to speak through the tears that welled up in his eyes. He pulled himself away and stepped out of the house, exiting exactly thirty minutes after he had entered.

Harry woke from the daydream, a tear running down his cheek. He carefully repackaged the custom-made Patented Daydream Charm and placed it in his desk drawer. With a deep breath, Harry stood and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a few minutes to compose himself before heading to the Burrow for breakfast. Ginny would be meeting him there so that they could inform her family of their engagement.


End file.
